Once upon a time
by Adry'XoxO
Summary: Erase una vez… Así empiezan toda historia de amor que terminan con un perfecto: "y fueron felices para siempre", lamentablemente esta historia no tendría final feliz. Para ninguno de nosotros sería un final feliz. AU / OoC / Lemon / Femslah
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

**Disclaymer: **No, Twilight no es mío; no, ¡Edward tampoco es mío! Aunque así lo deseara. Pertenece a S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** Uso de drogas, prostitución, contenido sexual, lesbianismo, violación, agresividad, en fin… temática fuerte. No apto para menores de 18 años ni mentes sensibles.

**Sumary: **Erase una vez… Así empiezan toda historia de amor que terminan con un perfecto: _"y fueron felices para siempre",_ lamentablemente esta historia no tendría final feliz. Para ninguno de nosotros sería un final feliz.

Erase una vez una niña que fue abandonada por sus padres, no porque así lo desearan, todo fue una treta cruel del destino, bastardo que le encantaba jugar con ella.

A Charlie le darían el puesto de Sheriff del pueblo, con un sueldo mejor y la comodidad de poder estar en casa más tiempo junto a su familia sin tener miedo al no volver por morir en un día de trabajo. Tendrían que mudarse de Phoenix a Forks, donde desempeñaría su cargo, pero sería un cambio del calor al frio, justo eso sucedió pero no de la manera pensada. Isabella con solo 4 años no recordaba nada de ese accidente solo despertar en el hospital y escuchar a los oficiales darle la terrible noticia de que sus padres habían muerto; dejándola sola y abandonada en ese frio y horrible lugar.

Fue llevada al Orfanato de Port Angeles, era el más cercano de Forks; no tenía ningún familiar quien se hiciera cargo de ella. Nunca pudo adaptarse a una familia se sentía tan falsa allí. No eran sus padres no eran su familia. Paso por 5 hogares sustitutos pero todos la devolvían como se devuelve un juguete roto a la juguetería, como la muñeca ropa que era.

A los 16 años y con la rebeldía a flor de piel decidió fugarse del orfanato, harta de las mojas insulsa con sus ridículas reglas. Mojigatas que no sabían lo que era diversión. Solo llevaba la ropa que tenia puesta, su bolso con las pocas cosas que tenia; todas sus pertenecías entraban en un bolso de tamaño regular, ¡que poco tenia! Decidida a cambiar aquello le robo a las mojas el dinero de caridad, pensando que con eso todos sus sueños se harían realidad.

Al salir de esa cárcel, como le gustaba llamarle, fue al centro comercial de Port Angeles. Nunca había estado en un sitio así de grande sola. Se compró una hermosa blusa junto con unos jeans, al igual que unas converce ¡nuevas! La ropa que llevaba se la habían regalado, era usada y la odiaba. Odiaba usar ropa que otros utilizaron y desecharon por ser vieja, fea y fuera de moda. Así como las familias la desechaban a ella. Tiro lo viejo a la basura y disfruto por primera vez en su vida la sensación de usar ropa nueva. Comió unos deliciosos raviolis en un exquisito restaurant. Fue al cine y compro unas ricas palomitas, que disfruto riendo a carcajadas debido a la película. Al salir y más feliz de lo que se había sentido alguna vez en su vida decido comerse un helado de vainilla con fresas y chispitas de chocolate. La vida era bella y ella se sentía feliz. Libremente feliz.

La noche cayo y el cuento de hadas que por momentos vivió termino, se vio en la cruda realidad de que el dinero era más importante de lo que pensaba; solo le quedaba un poco y no le alcanzaría si lo despilfarraba como hizo esa tarde. Se alojo en un motel de mala muerte, en el único donde no le pidieron identificación. Al entrar a la habitación tenía un fuerte olor impregnado, olía a sexo. No es que fuera una santa moja, una vez tuvo un delicioso orgasmo cortesía de la boca del papá de la última familia. Pero de allí Isabella no pasaba. Manitos sudadas o trabajos manuales; no quiso llegar más allá por temor a que su verdadero amor la juzgara por ello. Con asco vio una cucaracha correr hacia el baño, pero no le importo, tiro su bolso al suelo y se acostó en la cama muerta de cansancio.

_Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo, con su cuerpo fuerte la abrazó y beso sus labios. Se llevo una mano a la boca, incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo, él le había besado y ¡con mucho amor! Tomo su mano y se la llevo, en su flamante carro, apartándola de toda la desdicha que la rodeaba; con la promesa de una mejor vida por delante. Pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad, el carro estaba vuelto pedazos, un choque, sangre, mucha sangre alrededor… su príncipe no estaba, ¡había desaparecido! Dejándola nuevamente sola. Jadeos y gritos se escuchaban, mas no eran propios._

Isabella se levanto exaltada a consecuencia del sueño o pesadilla, no sabría como llamarlo. Respiró con tranquilidad al darse cuenta que era solo un sueño. Pero los gritos y jadeos seguían. Eran de placer. Unos golpes reiterados a la pared la sobresaltaron, era la cama chocando junto a la pared por los movimientos bruscos al tener sexo; lo sabía porque sus anteriores "padres" no era muy calladitos y todas las noches escuchaba la misma sinfonía, el choque de la cama junto a la pared y gemidos. Gemidos y más gemidos. Se vio envuelta en un calor muy conocido. Se sentía excitada muy excitada.

Se despojo de su ropa nueva, cuidadosamente la doblo y coloco en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama, sus bragitas y sostenes le hicieron compañía. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama boca arriba, dedicándose a escuchar el sonido proveniente de la habitación continua.

_Golpes._

_Gemidos._

_Gruñidos._

_Gritos._

Se llevo sus manos a la boca metiendo su dedo índice para mojarlo y llevarlo a su sus pezones los cuales se encontraban ya muy firmes.

_Golpes._

_Gemidos._

_Gruñidos._

_Gritos._

Acaricio sus senos con sus manos y las llevo a su centro. Separo con cuidado sus pliegues y toco su manojo de nervios.

_Golpes._

_Gemidos._

_Gruñidos._

_Gritos._

Metió un dedo, pero quería más. Metió uno segundo dedo, más profundo, dolía pero le gustaba. Estaba tan mojada que sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad hacia dentro y hacia fuera.

_Golpes._

_Gemidos. Sus gemidos. _

_Gruñidos. _

_Gritos. Sus gritos. Gritos de liberación. Gritos de éxtasis._

Isabella no resistió su fuerte orgasmo, era la primera vez que gritaba y gemía sin restricción, no existía algún problema con que fuera escuchada. Era también la primera noche que pasaba fuera. Primera noche de libertad.

¿Les gusto? ¿Me dan su opinión?

XoxO: Adry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **No, Twilight no es mío; no, ¡Edward tampoco es mío! Aunque así lo deseara. Pertenece a S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** Uso de drogas, prostitución, contenido sexual, lesbianismo, violación, agresividad, en fin… temática fuerte. No apto para menores de 18 años ni mentes sensibles.

**Sumary: **Erase una vez… Así empiezan toda historia de amor que terminan con un perfecto: _"y fueron felices para siempre",_ lamentablemente esta historia no tendría final feliz. Para ninguno de nosotros sería un final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE UPON A TIME<strong>

_Erase una vez una dulce nenita que amaba dormir, pero aun mas despertar porque su mami siempre la despertaba con besitos diciéndole: "Es hora de levantarse mi Bella Durmiente"._

Luego de dormir casi 12 horas Isabella se despertó con un hambre voraz, a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba disfruto por primera vez dormir tanto, no lo hacía desde que era una niña feliz junto a sus padres. Se desperezo y decidió levantarse. Busco la ropa que tenía en la mesita; que bien le olía, aun conservaba su olor a nuevo. Se arreglo, tomo sus cosas y salió de aquel motel.

Compro el periódico local y entro al restaurant. Mientras le traían su orden revisó las ofertas de trabajo que estaban plasmadas en el periódico. Le desilusionó la realidad de que para ningún trabajo estaba calificada; puesto que nunca termino los estudios y no contaba con la mayoría de edad. Pensó en lo irónico de la asunto, ni como prostituta podía trabajar ya que era solo una mocosa de 16.

No quiso que la idea de no poder encontrar trabajo la desilusionara puesto que aún conservaba una buena cantidad de dinero y era libre, sin mojas que la controlaran ni familia falsa que la humillaran. Disfrutó de su comida y decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Pasó cerca del orfanato, quería disfrutar pasar por allí sin tener que entrar. Isabella no contaba que la policía estuviera allí, se asusto y entro en pánico. ¿Y si estaban allí para buscarla? ¿La meterían presa por robarles el dinero? Asustada corrió de allí con rumbo al mismo motel. Pago la noche y entro a otra habitación, pero no eran distintas, al igual que la otra, esta olía a sexo y estaba en terribles condiciones. Su barriga crujió y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan tarada y no comprar comida. Reviso el reloj, vio que aun era temprano, podría ir a comprar algo de comida y regresar para comer allí.

Agarro las llaves de la habitación, salió de allí dejando sus cosas. Ya el sol se había puesto, camino dos cuadras hasta que encontró un local de comida rápida, pidió una hamburguesa con muchas papas para llevar. Mientras esperaba se dio cuenta que un hombre de melena larga y rubia con ojos azules la miraba, se sintió nerviosa, la miraba con morbosidad. Tomo su pedido listo y partió de allí.

Cada 2 pasos miraba hacia atrás pero no veía a nadie. Decidió calmarse y no ser tan paranoica. Entro de nuevo al motel, en lo que se disponía a entrar a entrar a la habitación vio una rubia exuberante, hermosa piel, hermosos ojos y hermoso cabello. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le giño un ojo antes de entrar acompañada de un hombre a la habitación continua, quien le manoseaba el perfecto trasero en el proceso. Isabella se quedo allí, parada y ruborizada, pensando en la hermosura de la mujer, deseando ser aunque fuera la mitad de hermosa de lo que lo era la rubia.

Un empujón la saco de sus pensamientos. Cayó en el suelo tirando su cena en el procesos y golpeándose muy duro al caer. Al voltear se encontró los mismos ojos azules, malvadamente azules, que la miraban hace minutos afuera. Se asusto, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – pregunto Isabella desde el suelo tratando de incorporarse, le sorprendió de lo fuerte y segura que sonó su pregunta – ¡Lárgate!

- Vamos perra sabes exactamente que quiero – el hombre la miraba con hambre, mirada que a Isabella le produjo un inmenso asco.

- Quieres dinero, ¿no es así? ¡Bien! permíteme buscarlo, no es mucho lo que tengo – se levanto y dirigió hacia la mochila que estaba en la cama.

El estruendo producido por la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Isabella se volteara precipitadamente tirando todo lo que en su bolso se encontraba. Luego los brazos del rubio la lanzaron empujaron nuevamente, pero esta vez la cama amortiguo la caída.

- ¡Sabes que no es dinero puta! Note como me mirabas hace un rato y dejaste un problema en mis pantalones – señalo su ingle, donde se notaba una potente erección – mi lema dice que quien la para la baja.

Los gritos de Isabella no se hicieron esperar pero una cachetada paro sus gritos.

- ¡Por favor déjeme ir! – Se limpio de su hinchada boca la sangre que tenia y se arrastraba a la parte superior de la cama - No me haga nada ¡Por favor!

- Solo haces que con tus gritos se apreté mas a mis pantalones – dijo mientras se acariciaba por encima de los pantalones, se lanzo encima de Isabella, quien intentaba luchar en sus brazos, lucha que le costó otro golpe en su mejilla - Veo que quieres lucha zorra y sinceramente me tienes que exploto, hagamos las cosas más fáciles.

Sin más el rubio levantándose se quito en cinturón, Isabella se encontraba sollozando mientras se trataba de incorporar nuevamente pero esta vez un golpe en su estomago la dejo sin aire y hecha un ovillo en la cama, indefensa, ocasión que aprovecho el bastardo para juntarle las manos, llevarlas por encima de su cabeza para amarrarla con la correa a uno de los postes que tenia la cama; tomo las sabanas atandole cada una a un pie y amarrándolos al extremo de la parte baja de la cama.

Para el momento que ella había recuperado el aire se encontraba atada de manos y pies a la cama. Con un hombre que la miraba con hambre.

- Déjeme por favor – rogo nuevamente.

- Todas dicen lo mismo nena – dijo el hombre mientras se despojaba de sus zapatos y ropas – pero al final terminan disfrutando y gritando como las perras que son, se que contigo no será distinto – paso una mano por la piel de su abdomen que se mostraba por estar su blusa fuera de lugar en tanto forcejeo – he sido un estúpido, te ate antes de desvestirte.

Encontrándose solo con su ropa interior que le apretaba reviso en su pantalón para sacar de allí una navaja. Isabella entro en pánico, comenzó a gritar.

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!

- ¡PUTA! ¡Deja de gritar! – Un golpe nuevo en su mejilla – veo que quieres hacerme enojar, pero cuando como me gusta estar feliz y te a ti te comeré completa – se quito los bóxers que ocultaba su erección y los volvió una bola acercándose a Isabella para metérselos en la boca – quería escucharte gemir pero no me dejaste opción.

Se subió encima de Isabella y con la navaja corto su blusa, su blusa linda y nueva, paso las manos por todo su abdomen y acaricio sus senos superficialmente; corto el sujetador que ocultaba sus senos.

- Que blancos y que redondos - dijo el hombre mientras los acariciaba, lejos de sentirse excitada Isabella estaba asqueada, su blusa nueva la había hecho pedazos, la estaba tocando y sabia que todo terminaría de una terrible manera – no aguanto más – con la misma navaja que destrozo su blusa le empezó a cortar sus pantalones, sus nuevo y lindos pantalones, al igual que sus braguitas.

– Eres endemoniadamente rica – le metió dos dedos sin compasión cosa que causo en ella un brinco y un grito que fue ahogado por los bóxers que tenía en la boca, mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Eres virgen y estas seca – lo dijo con un deje de asco, mas su expresión era de ira total, lo que lo llevo a propinarle otra cachetada – Te hare el favor de desvirgarte lo bueno es que no tendré que protegerme.

Sin más miramientos se escupió la mano para humedecerse el falo posicionándose y de una estocada entro en Isabella, quien sintió que algo se desgarraba en ella rompiendo en llanto, porque tenía que sucederle todo a ella, ella no quería más que una historia feliz como las que su madre le contaba antes de dormir; tomándola de las caderas para que esta no pudiera moverse la envistió una y otra vez, profundo y sin compasión.

- Estas apretada apenas y puedo moverme – una estocada mas y el rubio llego a su climax, lanzándose bañado en sudor a los pechos de Isabella para recuperar su respiración. Cuando hubo recuperado su aliento el rubio se levanto y salió de Isabella.

- Se que ya no gritaras – le quito los amarres y el bóxers de la boca, lamiendo una lagrima de su mejilla – por cierto mi nombre es James.

Isabella hecha un ovillo no hizo ni dijo nada mientras el se vestía y la dejaba allí, se encontraba en shock y sus lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

* * *

><p>¡Hola nenas! ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!<p>

Déjenme saber que piensan de la historia ¿si?

**Bella-Nesiee:** Linda trataré de subir 2 veces por semana.

**Adry!**


End file.
